U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,230 illustrates an example of a conventional ring clinching and applying device. The device has a pair of jaws constructed to engage a lead ring move the ring forwardly along a frame. The frame extends forwardly and has a notch at the forwardmost end thereof. The jaws moves the ring forwardly until it reaches the notch and then pivot towards one another to close the ring around a workpiece. Such devices are commonly used for fastening together chicken wire structures, attaching chain link fences, assembling lobster traps, and sealing ice bags, among other uses. One problem associated with the type of device disclosed in the '230 patent is that the forwardly extending frame can interfere with application of the ring in particularly tight places. Specifically, because the jaws in the device of the '230 patent can only extend as far as the frame, the device can only be used to apply rings in areas in which the frame itself can fit. In the device of the '230 patent, the frame is necessary and cannot be removed because it serves to guide the ring during its forward movement. The jaws do not grasp and clinch the ring until it has reached a forward, applying position; instead the jaws simply push the ring along the laterally facing surface of the frame.